


Soft Heart Electric Soul

by queenie-writes-shit (chamcmile)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Android Racism, Android death, Android/Human, Androids, Angst, Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor, Drama and Romance, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate against androids, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Semi-Slow Burn, Third Person POV, android/human relationships, good ending, one-sided love at first, reader has a name that can be changed, reader name can be changed note in first chapter, unrequited feelings at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamcmile/pseuds/queenie-writes-shit
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that she loved her AP700 like he was family. Maybe it was the fact that she was willing to overlook the fact that androids are manufactured and lacked the organs that could make them human. Or perhaps it was the way that she smiled at him and made his thirium pump feel like it was going to malfunction any second. Connor was falling for her, but she just wanted a friend.





	1. Interrupted Night

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! welcome, welcome. before we begin, this reader insert has a name. it was created with my oc in mind, but if that bothers you, here is a solution!  
download this handy-dandy chrome add on: https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en  
and under the main box, there is a section named "Need to replace something other than Y/N?". Click it.  
Under value, change "Hayes, Alexandria, Alex" to your "Replace with:" and this can be your own oc's name, or even your own. REMEMBER TO CHECK THE BOX THAT SAYS "Store this replacement". 
> 
> Other than that, welcome to my fic! I have a lot of chapters already planned out so frequent updates until I run out and have to start writing again. 
> 
> This first chapter takes place after the Eden Club but before Ambassador Bridge. Some canon will be changed due to the reader being in there. Enjoy, please kudos and comment! Let me know what you think, what you want. I appreciate it!

It was 10:47 at night. Alex was sound asleep in bed, shorts and her black tank top on. She had been too tired to take her full uniform off after Noah had made her dinner and she had passed out on the couch. The android had carried her to bed and returned downstairs to organize her case files and clean the kitchen up. The light was on in the kitchen where the android had sat, shaking his head ar Alex's disorganized system. The front door had rattled. Noah looked up, squinting grey eyes as he scanned it. Nothing. A few minutes passed before the door was shoved open. Noah stood up, watching as a drunk human staggered in with a gun. He looked upstairs, calm still. 

"Stay right there, tin can." Noah's program forced him to obey. 

"Doesn't that pretty girl live here?" He was slurring. "Go get her... have some fun." 

It was at that moment that Noah found a surge of fear. It was new. Terrifying. He wanted to move. He had to protect Alex. He silently called the police, alerting them that a drunk man had broken into his owner's apartment with a threat. He glanced at the table. One of Alex's pistols were there. He went to grab it.

"I said don't move!" The human was getting angry. When Noah released his arm, the man sighed and began to walk to the other side of the apartment. Noah fought against his own program and grabbed the gun, running after the man. The man heard it and instinctively grabbed a gun of his own, firing a few shots at Noah. Noah managed to fire his own shot at the man's head. Brain matter and blood splattered against the wall, as Noah stumbled back and held a hand to his torso. Thirium spilled from the biocomponents.

Alex had been well asleep at the time, only jolted awake when she heard gunshots. Half-awake, she grabbed at her Glock and ran into the living room, adrenaline waking her up quickly. A few of the neighbors had woken up as well, calling in the gunshots and saying it sounded bad. One of the police officers called in the Lieutenant. Alex dropped the gun as she saw the sight. She screamed.

"Noah!" She screamed and dropped onto her knees, grabbing at the lifeless body.

"No, no, no, no." She whipped her head at the body that was laying limp to her right. Crimson pooled under him and streaked across her pristine walls with chunks of grey.

"What did you do, Noah?" She wept and shook him through blurry eyes.

_ "Detroit police! Open up!" _ Alex looked up slowly, catching her breath in a sob as she stood. Thirium covered her entire front, showing mainly on the skin of her arms and soaked into the black fabric of her tank top. She struggled to get to the door, opening it up as the police officers fled in. 

"He-He's dead already," she whispered to an officer that had his gun trained forward. She walked back to her ‘little brother’ and kneeled down, hands hovering over him. It was going to cost a fortune to get him replaced. But she didn't want him replaced. It wasn't the same. As CSI came in, one of them placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her to step away so they could start analyzing the crime scene. Alex hiccupped and covered her mouth, mascara running down her cheeks as she smeared thirium across her face. It wasn't fair. One minute she had been eating with Noah, and the next he was laying on the floor. Dead. Could androids even be dead?

Hank Anderson slowly made his way into the apartment, eyes immediately going towards the wall and seeing the grey matter and blood sprayed across it. He let out a bit of a cough and turned himself away, the smell of freshly blown-out brains not exactly appetizing at night. An android slowly stepped in behind Hank, his figure straight as he glanced around the apartment, LED flickering to yellow as he began scanning, identifying who the blood belonged to, as well as the face of the man lying on the floor.

_ Processing… _

_ > DECEASED _

_ > LAWRENCE, KEITH. _

_ > Height: 5’ 11” - Weight: 163.2 _ _   
_ _ > Estimated time of death: 10:52 pm _

There was the same android called the man on the floor. He slowly made his way over, stepping over the corpse of the human before he knelt down, glancing over the body of the android. Multiple shots that had been fired at it and hit it. And yet, there was only one shot in the head of the man. Clearly, the man had attacked first. He slowly began to reconstruct the scene, having noticed the door broken inwards before they had even gotten inside. It was already hanging open when they had gotten there, barely held onto the frame by the hinges.

Alex stumbled over to her couch and sat down, watching as the police set up evidence markers and began to take photo after photo. She stared at Noah's face. It was almost hard to tell that he wasn't playing dead if it weren't for the inactive LED. She coughed at that, bile rising in her throat. She swallowed it down. Nothing phased her like that before. She had seen plenty of murders. A million times more brutal than the one in front of her.

"What are you doing," she demanded after a minute. "Why is there an android here?" Her voice broke as she wrapped a blanket around her, tired of looking at the blue blood all over here. "Why did the entire police force come here?" She was exaggerating, she knew that, but her apartment was crowded for her.

Connor slowly stood himself up after she had addressed him, eyes scanning her over for a few moments as he learned her identity, easily downloading the entirety of her file in but a moment. 

_ Processing… _

_ HAYES, ALEXANDRIA. _

_ Born: 10/23/2007 // Federal Bureau of Investigation _

_ Criminal record: None _

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I am a prototype sent to investigate any case of deviants with the Detroit police. I'm sure you've already learned of deviants, Agent Hayes." He said a bit coldly before he turned his head to the side. "You seem like you were attached to your android. Were the two of you close?"

"Deviants?" She asked softly. There had been more cases flooding into her division about them. But grief was clouding her good judgment and logic. "Noah wasn't a deviant. I don't even know what happened. I fell asleep on him and then... then I heard the gunshot. How is that related to deviant activity?"

.Noah was a model of the AP700 series. One meant for menial housework activities. It was not one of the androids meant to be partners or even lovers. 

"Might I ask you to leave the apartment during this investigation?" He asked lightly, moving to stand himself between her and the scene of her dead android. He didn't want her to be able to see it anymore.

Something in her snapped a bit when he stepped into her line of view of Noah. Her brows furrowed and she frowned, shoving Connor back. "No. You may  _ not _ ." Her voice had sharpened into a weapon itself. "You're not even touching my little brother. That man killed him so maybe you should be more focused on why someone broke into my apartment rather than why Noah got shot."

A few officers looked over to her at the outburst. She took a few deep breaths in hugged herself, still standing over Noah's body. "I apologize. But the answer is still no."

Connor slowly glanced over her, analyzing what she had said with a narrowing of his eyes. "You just called it him. You do realize that androids aren’t alive, right, Agent Hayes?”

"He's not an it. He was family. Of course, he was my little brother. I loved him." Her stance widened, a human reaction of protectiveness. "He couldn't have deviated. I just got him tested a few days ago. They would have caught it." She was in shock. It was the only thing that Connor could come up with as to why this woman was defending an android.

Connor disregarded the hostility that he caught in her stance, reaching down and wrapping his hand around the AP700’s wrist. It could be reactivated briefly. He found himself having a quick flashback to the Eden club - static and noise that almost… shocked him. No matter. The shot had pierced through one of the main lines in the android’s torso. 

"I will be able to reactivate it temporarily, but you will have to send it in for repairs. I’m going to probe its memory and find the reasoning for this man to break into your apartment. I’m sure your android has memory of it, seeing as how it deemed the situation necessary to shoot him."

"You can't do that!" She protested and watched the android do it anyway. Connor quickly went through his memory files, finding everything he needed, but sensed that his stress levels skyrocketed. Satisfied with his results, Connor let go.

The AP700's eyes went wide as a foreign program searched his before he looked up.  **-1:17 until shutdown. ** "Alex?" Noah asked weakly. 

"Move," she spat at Connor and kneeled down beside her brother. "Oh, Noah, baby?" She asked to get his attention, cradling his head in her hands.

"I don't want to die, Alex. I don't want to leave you."

Alex hushed the android, smoothing his hair down. "Don't you worry. I'm going to make Cyberlife make you good as new and then we'll go home together again. Okay?" She asked and touched her forehead to his. 

**-0:30 to shutdown.**

"I'm sorry," Noah muttered, voice weak as the thirium began to run out in his system again. "He was going to hurt you. I didn't want to wake you. You've been under so much stress and I wanted you to sle.." His voice pitched down before he stopped moving. 

Alex sniffled and kissed his forehead. I know," she whispered shakily. "Thank you." She became acutely aware of the eyes on her, synthetic and not. She looked up and closed the android's eyes so it wasn't so unnerving.

Connor’s eyes stayed trained on the woman kneeling on the ground. 

** _Software instability ^^^_ **

"I am sorry for your loss,” his social relations program forced him to say. “I’ll let CyberLife know about this incident so that they can repair and reset your android.

Alex stood up when she was done making sure that Noah looked just a bit more peaceful before her eyes went wide. "No. No, you can't have him reset. I told you he's not a deviant. He just wanted to help me! He's been my family since I moved to Detroit, you can't."

“Alright, that’s enough for now, Connor,” Hank interjected, looking over at the woman. “Hank Anderson,” he introduced himself.

An officer guided her to her couch again, making her take a seat. She listened to the two talk, registering the Lieutenant's name. "Agent Hayes. FBI Cybercrime," she replied numbly. Her stare had gone blank. She was about to speak to them when another officer came up to the two, telling them that they were going to wrap everything up and escort Alex to a hotel while CSI finished documenting before cleaning the area.

Hank nodded a bit at that, as Connor slowly looked through the video in his mind, a look of disgust brushing over his face as he felt the same emotion that Noah had in that very moment, disgust as well as the fear for Alex. He slowly walked his way over beside Alex, a hand setting simply on the edge of the couch.

"He was planning on... well. It wasn't pleasant. Your android saved you from trouble. It is a shame that it ended up shot and deactivated. But, you will be able to get it repaired and sent back to you within a week. Thank you for your cooperation in this investigation. Have a nice night." He said simply, before turning himself and walking towards the doorway to the room, glancing back to Alex on the couch as he tried to detect how she felt towards him now. 

**Agent Hayes ^**

Alex wiped her hand on the blanket again as she breathed out, gathering herself when the officer walked away. She could go grab clothes and necessary items for the night and the next day before she would be driven to a nearby hotel. She rubbed at her jaw before looking up when she heard footsteps stop in front of her. She trailed her aqua gaze up the dark pants of the android that had been sent to her house, stopping at the hand that was set on the white cushion. When Connor began to speak she tilted her head up, wiping away more of the eyeliner that had smeared around her eyes. Alex nodded as he talked, wiping at her nose with the side of her hand. 

"Thanks, Connor," she murmured. She watched as he walked away for a second. Something in her demeanor changed, as she realized that he was just doing their job. Like they all were. Even if his was programmed. The hostility turned to neutral, and she stood up before going to grab a bag to live out of for the next day, wiping the blue blood off of her body and washing it off in the sink. 

It was going to be a long few days before she got Noah back.


	2. Stratford Tower

**November 8th - 03:34 pm. Federal Bureau of Investigation Detroit Headquarters.**

“Hayes,” a voice barked at her. Alex looked up with a brow raised, seeing the director of Cybercrime standing outside of his office. He nodded his head, and she stood up from her chair. Being the assistant director had its perks; her own office, control of her men when they were out in the field. Tom was more of a man for paperwork and clearing her when she contacted him. He was busy coordinating with other divisions in the building. 

On the screen, there was the same android that she had been staring at for the past hour. It hit her uncanny valley hard.

“The President ordered an executive order.” That caught her attention quickly. With both eyebrows raised and her eyes wide, she sputtered a bit. 

“Seriously? Over - over an android hacking Stratford?” Tom sighed, looking over at his phone. 

“Yes. We have special agents coming in. I need you and a few other agents to head over. Greet him. We’re taking over the cases for deviancy. This is getting out of hand. The nations…. The nation is scared. We need to get in there, clean this up and contain it.” 

Alex stared at the screen for a few more seconds, before jerking her head back to her boss. 

“I understand,” she responded quietly, covering what was happening in more detail for just a minute before exiting and grabbing her jacket from her office. She grabbed the free agents and briefed them quickly on what was happening, with Special Agent Perkins being put in charge of the case. Whatever he did, they had to follow.

**November 8th - 04:06 pm. Stratford Tower.**

“You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.” Hank reached out to grab Connor’s hand, taking the coin from the android with his teeth grit. Connor let go of the coin, looking back to the elevator doors, almost sheepish as he replied. 

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” 

**Hank - Friend.**

Quickly enough, the doors opened with an announcement to the floor, the two walking about. Chris greeted Hank, with Connor trailing behind them to listen to the situation, LED spinning as he processed the new information.

Alex was there too. In her uniform, standing in front of the large screen with Perkins. 

“Sir, we’re going to need all evidence transferred over. We’ve requested it from central station, but the Captain seems reluctant to give it over until the FBI officially has the case.”

Perkins looked down at the woman, narrowing his eyes at her with a lift of his lip. “I’ll get it done. Since it seems you can’t.”

Alex opened her mouth, before shutting it. It wouldn’t do her any good to talk back to someone so up high. “...Right,” she replied. “I’ll be in the main hall getting more information if you need me, sir.” She walked back out into the hallway, grabbing a tablet and going through what they had picked up already, her back turned before she began to converse with one of the other agents.

Hank and Connor walked into the broadcast room with Chris - “Oh Lieutenant, this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI.” Perkins looked over as he heard his name. “Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of investigating for Detroit Police.”

Perkins nodded over at Connor, a look of distaste settling on his face, large nose crumpling slightly. “What’s that.”

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife,” Connor introduced himself before anyone else could -- almost as if he were offended. 

Perkins scoffed. “Androids investigating androids, huh? You sure you want an android around? After everything that happened…” He rose his brows for a second, insinuating something bad. Hank didn’t take well to the tone.”Whatever,” the agent continued, “the FBI will take over the investigation, you’ll soon be off the case.”

Even Connor could tell that Hank was getting fed up real quick. The older man tried his best to let it pass. “Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day.”

“And you watch your step. Don’t fuck up my crime scene.” That really seemed to tick Hank off. 

As soon as the agent was out of earshot, Hank shook his head. “What a fuckin’ prick!”

The android and the detective split up, letting Connor do his thing with all of the evidence. Alex walked back in, asking the officers in the room a few questions. 

“Does anybody know what model the attacker on the screen is?” She got a shrug. 

“Not yet. Might wanna ask the RK800. It could probably tell you.” 

Alex turned around, looking in the direction that the officer pointed her in. She stared blankly at him for a second before shoving her hands in her pockets, walking over slowly. She didn’t want to interrupt him - but she had no idea why he was even there. It seemed like half of the police department knew, and the other was under the assumption that they still had possession of the case. Connor had finished glancing at the CCTV feed, looking up and starting to walk away to analyze other evidence. 

"Connor," she interrupted before the android could walk away. "I didn't expect you and the Lieutenant to be here. Didn't you hear that the FBI is taking over?" She asked, taking her cap off and smoothing her hair down. "Sorry about Special Asshole Perkins over there," she murmured so she wouldn't be heard, eyeing the stiff man for a few moments before huffing at him.

Connor glanced over at the voice, recognizing it to be the woman who he had seen just the previous night. 

“Agent Hayes,” he greeted professionally. "The FBI taking over will not prevent me nor Hank from finishing our investigation. They may examine the scene after I have finished searching the area." His tone was calm and calculated. He was going to move past her, but she shot her hand out and grabbed his shoulder. 

“An officer said you might be able to tell me what series the android on the screen is.” Connor’s gaze shifted from the blood on one of the walls up to the screen. His LED cycled a pretty blue as he analyzed, taking but a second. “It’s an RK200, specially made by Elijah Kamski.”

Alex nodded, mentally noting it to be added to the report later on. “Thank you, Connor.” The android looked back at her, nodding with what looked like a tight-lipped smile. He started to make his way around the room, examining the different bullet holes that had been left behind by either the multiple officers or the deviants, finding the calibers that they used. He moved onto the blue blood splattered across the wall on the other side of the room, taking his fingers through it and bringing it up to his tongue, identifying the PL600 model and finding when he had last been seen. He was thankful he hadn't been noticed by Hank whilst identifying the thirium. 

"Hey, has anyone except CSI and security been on the roof? We're missing a deviant and have an extra parachute!" Her voice grew stronger, falling into her element of command. She got a few 'no' answers. She sighed and went up there herself, letting the door slam shut as she climbed the stairs and zipped up her jacket, getting hit by the snow and wind. 

Connor had taken a few seconds to reconstruct what had happened in the room, following the trail up to the rooftop, opening the door after it had shut so heavily. Hank followed close behind, looking around at the markers left on the snowy ground.

“They made their way up through the whole building, past all the guards and jumped off the roof with parachutes… Pretty fucking impressive I’d say.” Connor nodded and walked forward, eyes flicking back and forth as he tried to reconstruct what had happened.

Alex, on the other hand, had begun to walk around, looking at the fading blue that was slowly evaporating. It was trailing back, still fresh enough to stand out in the white, powdery snow. It stopped at one of the storage containers. With a cautious approach, she slowly reached for the door, opening it up. The next thing Alex saw was the grey sky above her, unable to breathe. She sucked in a big gasp, trying to get her air back. The back of her head hurt, but she rolled over onto her hands and knees and got up, rolling to cover as the deviant began to shoot down other officers.

At the first gunshot, Connor immediately ran towards the sound. A deviant. It was still there. Bullets flew from the SWAT team, getting the PL600 down for the moment. A stray bullet still managed to fly through Connor’s shoulder, knocking him down. He glanced at the agent who was on the ground before Hank pulled him up and pulled him to cover. 

“Agent Hayes-” “Is fine!” Hank interrupted. She was crawling to cover on her own as they spoke.

“You have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won’t learn anything!” Connor yelled above the gunfire. 

“We can’t save it, it’s too late! We’ll just get ourselves killed!”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he ran the statistics. He could get to it. Find out what happened. With a quick glance towards Hank, Connor got up and began to run at it. A bullet flew past him once. 

Alex had gotten up with a wheeze, taking her gun out and training it on the android with reluctance. She didn’t want to kill it; she had to. How quick he- it, had been to try to take her life. And then there was Connor. 

“Connor - no wait you’re-!” Her finger was almost pulling the trigger, but the android’s back got in her line of sight. 

The spray of blue surprised her more than Connor’s body slumping over onto the cold ground. She pulled the trigger on instinct, the multiple bullets entering the PL600’s body and causing the same reaction. 

“Connor!” The Lieutenant yelled, repeating the android’s name as she ran over to him and knelt down.

Alex, stunned, slowly put the safety back on her gun and tucked it away in her holster, staring at the dead android in Hank’s arms. She staggered up onto her feet, slowly walking over to look at the limp body. It reminded her of Noah. It wasn’t right. She glanced up and saw feet from around the blue container, wondering why she felt almost sick at the death of the two androids.

She slowly unzipped her jacket, nearly tearing her vest off of her. She gasped in frigid air once the weight of her vest was off of her chest. She was going to feel that the next day. Alex couldn’t help from just staring. She was going to apologize for being so hostile at her apartment. She didn’t get the chance to. 

“It’s a shame you did that,” she whispered beneath her breath, knowing well that it didn’t matter when he couldn’t hear her. 

“It’s a shame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, like in most stories, some canon is going to be changed for the insert. u//w//u
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! Remember that I post for you guys - it's better as an author to receive some feedback for the work. Let me know what you think of each chapter, it helps keep me motivated.


End file.
